Big Time Election
by Bless the Broken Road
Summary: Its so on when James Kendall Jo and Katie are competing head and head for the title of class president! Who will win? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Read and Review! In this story Katie and younger kids like her are in the same class as the older kids so keep that in mind. This is my first Big time Rush Fanfic so dont be too harsh :(. Thanks for reading Big time Elections!

It was a Monday. The students of Palmwoods School were all in their desks, class was about to start and everyone was chatting. Logan sat in the front (as always) and had an attentive posture and look in his eyes. Behind him, Kendall and Carlos were arguing about some hockey game that went down that sat in the 3rd row and was fixing his hair with the mirrior on his phone. 3 desks to the right, Katie was sitting in her desk playing poker with Tyler. Camille and Jo were in the first row gossiping and laughing. The rest of the class were sleeping or just talking.

Suddenly, a lady that looked in her early 20s entered swiftly. Miss Kelsey cleared her throat and the class went silent. "Alright class, before we begin I have a few announcements.", Miss Kelsey announced. "Even though we may have a very small class, as part of your politics curriculum we will begin a new project."

The class seemed to be interested and also hesitant. James was still fixing his hair. Logan was taking notes. Kendall was leaning his head on his hand, looking bored. Carlos was passing a girl a note. Katie was cutting up some paper in to shapes. Camille and Jo were listening though Camille was texting under her desk also.

"This project is worth 30% of your grade so it is important that you do well. Also, if you and your group win, you will be rewarded." She continued. " This project will be an election for our class president. Now we will nominate a few people and those people must have a campaign advisers and campaign volunteers. The rule is that if you are nominated you must participate in the election. Also, If someone nominates you then you can not nominate them back. If you are nominated be ready for a lot of work. We will go through a series of many debates and campaigning. At the end of two weeks we will have the people of the Palm woods vote."

The class groaned and erupted in protest.  
Miss Kelsey straightened up and cleared her throat again. "Any nominations will start now."

Kendall raised his hand a grinned mischievously "I nominate Jo!". Jo snapped her head back and gave him a glare that said OH NO YOU DIDN'T! Logan raised his hand, " I nominate Katie!" He smirked. She jumped at the sound of her name. Katies eyes were so wide and angry. She knew why he did that. Logan was getting her back for when she took his homework while the boys were at rehearsal and copied it but dropped his homework in the pool. He said he would get her back somehow but she thought he was just bluffing. Katie raised her hand "I nominate Kendall." Kendall rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Why thanks sis."

Miss Kelsey stated, "We need just one more person to be nominated!" James raised his hand "Well I nominate myself because honestly, who wouldn't want some of this?" He pointed to himself. Everyone rolled their eyes. Miss Kelsey rolled her eyes as well and said, "Alright then! Carlos you will be James campaign adviser, Camille will be Jo's, Logan you will be Kendall's, Tyler you will be Katie's."

***The class goes on a quick 5 minute break.* **

Katie ran up to Logan. "You!" She fumed, "Do you have any idea how much work this will be?" Logan laughed. "While maybe you should not have taken from my homework!" Kendall, Camille, and Jo were chatting by the water fountain. Kendall was already strategiesing to get out of work. "So I will just pretend to try and let James win or something." Camille and Jo laughed. "Me too!"Jo exclaimed and gave Kendall a quick peck on the lips before they were called back into the classroom.

***Back in the Classroom***

Miss Kelsey held her hand up to the class. "I completely forgot to tell you about the prizes of winning." She smiled as the class calmed down. "The prize is that you will be able to make decisions for the class. You and your campaign group get to decide many things, assign homework, and more!"

Suddenly everyone was very excited. Katie mouthed to Kendall, "I am so winning!". Jo and Camille were beginning to plan their campaign already. James and Carlos were nodding towards each other. The classroom was in a buzz to pick which campaign to be a part of. Kendall mouthed back to Katie, "Its so on baby sister!"

A/N: So what did you think? Who do you think will win this election? Reviews make me really motivated to write more! Thanks fo reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! BigTimeBitch came up with a good question: Will there be romance?If there were to be romance in this story, who would you want it to be between? I will not put guy and guy/girl and girl romance in here. sorry. I have nothing against gays but I just would not know how to write that and it does not fit the story! Also in this story, Katie and her friends are 13-14 .But anyway, enjoy this new chapter! Bolded means location, time,setting, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush :(

**Tuesday, miday, classroom, economy and politics class per. 2:**

Today the class was in in quite a buzz. It had seemed that the class had split up into 5 groups. Jo's group, Kendall's group, Katie's group, James's group , and the group that did not really give a crap and just wanted to sleep.

Katie had recruited mainly the younger kids that were her age in the class. Many of which were brainiacs, talented artists, and really cool kids who had a lot of influence. Now she felt that her team was stronger than ever and she was surely going to win. Especially with Tyler in her group as the campaign adviser. Just having him put her on top because many people would recognize his adorable little face from commercials and cast their vote for Katie and her gang. Everyone in her small clan brought a special unique talent. Dylan was so smart that he was called the human calculator. Brittany, a petite girl with dark brown hair and cute green eyes, was such a talented artist. And Macie, Delanie, and Danny (who Katie had a slight crush on) were just plain hot and knew the right things to say and do at the right time.

As for Kendall, he relied mainly on Logan for the brainy part. He had on board Jillian, a model with blonde hair and brown eyes, who could give them some edge but who was just so weird. Really, this chick was wrong in the head. She brought a lemon to school every day and ate it whole (the peel included). She wore two left socks for good luck and hummed while skipping to some random song. Also, she would spend her time in class trying to touch her tounge to her nose, a goal she had not yet reaches. So at the moment, Kendall did not feel so great.

Jo and Camille felt very strongly about their small but strong group. Jo was fairly smart and Camilles dad was a politician so they knew their stuff. Gabe and Haley had decided to help them. They agreed to let no more into their inside circle but let people volunteer if they wished. Camille said it was best for the group if they had an inner circle and an outer circle.

James group was surprisingly quite good. Of course, James was not doing any of the work. Instead Carlos had recruited all the nerdy boys; Cody, Jim, and Dean. James was so mad about this because there were no girls. Soon enough, he had returned with the new girl Rachel who was naive and oblivious to James charms.

Miss Kelsey stood up from her desk and cleared her throat. "Welcome to our first day of the campaign process. Today, your assignment will be to come up with a catchy slogan and create a poster that will be posted all over the palm woods. The team that has the best poster (by my decision), will get the advantage of having double the prints of posters and extra budgeting money for when we talk about budgets tomorrow. You have the rest of the day to do as you like but remember that at 8:30 am tomorrow, the posters will go up, finished or not." Miss Kelsey stared blankly at the class and waved her hand toward the door. "Good Luck!"

***At the pool lounging area***

Kendall, Logan, and Jillian were all sitting at one of the shady areas tables. Logan straightened up in his chair." Okay so the key for our poster is to get a good picture of you for the poster." Logan confirmed. Kendall stood up. "Well, Logan, let's go take the picture and Jillian," He grimaced," You.. just make a design for the poster or something!" Jillian nodded and walked away. Logan sighed, "She is so weird!"

Kendall and Logan began to walk back into the building when Kendall's phone vibrated. He opened up the text message. It read:

_From: Kelly_

_Kendall__ round up the boys we need you guys for an emergency sound recording. You better come soon because Gustavo is crazy right now._

Kendall groaned and showed Logan the text. Logan shut the phone and groaned too." Great now we will not have enough time to get a picture taken!" Logan sighed. Kendall put his phone back in his pocket and said, "Well we better go! I will text James and Carlos to meet us there." And with that they were off to the studio.

*** Their apartment room***

Katie, Tyler, Brittany, Dylan, Macie, Danny, and Delanie were all piled onto the couch. "Alright people, we have a lot to do in a little amount of time!" Tyler exclaimed. "Macie, you work on the slogan." Macy nodded. Tyler continued, "Brittany you go work on the poster design, Macie and Delaney scout out places for our posters to go. Dylan, you look at statistics. I will look for a camera. As for Katie and Danny, you guys need to come up with a look for the shoot", Tyler finished completely out of breath. "Everybody meet back here in about 3 hours... and break!" Everybody filed out of their room, minds set on completing their mission.

Katie and Danny sat alone on the couch. There was an awkward silence for a moment but it passed quickly. "So, maybe I could wear a suit for like being a president or something," Katie shrugged. Danny smiled and said, "While why don't we try different aspects of what people want. So adults want to see a responsible young adult. Teens older than us want to see a cute trustworthy girl. And kids our age want to see a hot girl!" Katie laughed and said, "You know Danny, you are a lot smarter than most people give you credit for." Danny made a face of mock-anger. "Hey!" he laughed scooting closer to her. Katie and Danny's eyes met and locked there for a moment before Katie looked away shyly. "So uh I should probably get some other homework done! Like I have history. math, and load of French." , she muttered. Danny seemed intrigued. "You speak French?". Katie nodded. "I've always found French so... romantic". Katie giggled and looked down. When she looked up she and Danny's face were so close. He gently put his hand on her cheek. "Is this ok?" He whispered. "C'est tres chouette!" She breathed. Their eyes locked and this time Katie did not turn away. Their lips were moving closer and closer to touching.

Suddenly, Katie heard the doorknob turning and she quickly pulled away from Danny. He quickly scooted away just in time for Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James to enter from the studio. Kendall eyed them suspiciously. "What are you two up to?" he asked almost knowingly. Logan raised his eyebrow at them and asked, "Are you guys even supposed to be in here alone?" Katie rolled her eyes, embarrassed. "No morons we are actually working on our campaign!" Katie spat out sharply. "Really because it looks more like a cam-smooch to me!" James chuckled. Katie gave him a confused look, "That doesn't even make any sense!" Kendall was just glaring at Danny. Danny got the message that Kendalls eyes were sending and stood up. "I think maybe I should go…" he nodded. Right at that moment Tyler entered; saving the day for Katie. He clutched a camera in his hand and looked like he had been running around. Noticing that Katie was not dressed in a different style, he sighed but figured her pink tank top and jean capris would have to do for now. "Tyler! You got the camera!" Katie jumped up. "Come on Danny let's go get that picture!" Katie swiftly walked past the boys and out the door. Danny was still just standing there. After seeing the looks on Kendall's, Logan, James, and Carlos's face, he sprinted out of the room.

Kendall sighed and slumped onto the couch. "We still don't have a poster!" Kendall exclaimed. James groaned, "Neither do we!" Just then, Logan came up with an idea. "Guys, what if we joined forces. That way we could promote ourselves by singing and being in a band! Also, we could just use our Big Time Rush posters and put over the Big Time Rush: _Big Time Election! Vote for us!_" The boys all thought about it for a second and then smiled. "I am in man!" "I'm in!" "Done deal!"

***In the Palm woods park grounds***

Camille, Jo, Haley, and Gabe had conjured up a poster that was simple but had a strong message. It had a picture of Jo with a big smile. Surrounding her was an array of sunshine and on the top in bolded words were : Jo for President! Go for Jo! They all smiled down on it. _Beep Beep beeeeep, _Camilles phone buzzed. She flipped open her sidekick andsaw one new message from Logan:

_From: Logan 3_

_Hey babe! R we still on tonight even w/ all this crazy stuff going on? If so I will pick you up for dinner at around 6 :)_

Camille smiled and texted back a big: You know it! Can't wait to see you there!

Camille smiled and thought, _this has been a pretty good week! We gat to be in an election with a prize __AND__ I get to go to dinner with my __Logan__ tonight! The only thing that would make it better is winning the best poster tomorrow!_

**A/N: So what did you think? Do you like Danny? Any O/C's that are favorites? Who do you think will win the poster contest? Thanks for reading!**

**Review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya guys! I know I know its been forever! But I posted this and I will post another in a few days so maybe you can forgive me? bahaha! Keep in mind that Katy and her friends are only a year and a half younger than the boys. Enjoy the third chapter of big time election!**

**8:15, classroom**

About half of the class had already entered the room. One of these people was Katie.

She sat at her usual seat and was painting her binder with nail polish, something she always did when nervous. There she sat, pondering if she should have trusted her team to do their jobs. She had not indeed seen her poster yet and was beginning to wonder if she even had a poster. Katie looked up and with a gleam in her eye and relief in her sigh beckoned Brittany who had just entered.

"So, do you have the poster?"

Brittany shrugged, "I just did the design and gave it to Tyler ."

Katie sighed, this project was worth a big chunk of her grade and if she did not win, let alone have a poster, her grade would go down. She could not let that happen.

Camille walked through the door in a huff followed by a sulking Logan .

"But Camille! Come on lets just talk this out! Please!" Logan begged

Camille stubbornly shook her head, crossed her arms and stomped over to Jo. The two girls began to whisper to each other and throw dirty looks at Logan .

Logan rolled his eyes, Oh great, he thought as he slumped down on his chair. The reason Camille was so angry at him was because their date the night before… had not gone so well:

_Logan had picked up Camille at around 6ish and they headed off to __**Chez Jacques,**__ the elegant French restaurant just around the corner. When they got there they took their seats and the evening was going great so far. Logan was pretty nervous for this date so he did something any stupid guy in love would do, take advice from his best friend._

_For this particular circumstance, he went to his friend that knew the most about dating girl, naturally James. James told him to surprise Camille during the dinner. So, James had hired a young man to play the violin while they dined and have a girl from the candy store to deliver a candy gram bringing her sweet tarts, her favorite candy. It ended up that the guy who played guitar was her ex boyfriend and e threw a smoothie on Camille's head when he saw her then stormed off. As you can see quite clearly, their breakup was a rough one. Then the girl who was bringing the sweet tarts came along. It also turns out that she was a HUGE fan of Logan. More like obsessed. When she saw him, she screamed and threw herself at him. Then she began to kiss him. Poor Logan was trying to get her off as his girlfriend stormed out of the restaurant._

Meanwhile, Tyler had entered the classroom with nothing in his hands but a binder. No poster. Katie ran towards him and glared.

" Tyler… where is our poster?"

" Chillax I gave it to Danny to do the lamination."

" Gah, fine…. Who says chillax anymore anyway?"

"I DO!"

Tyler huffed and went to his seat. He then took a pass to go get some water. Katie just shrugged then smiled as Danny entered the room. To her pleasure, in his hand was a shiny poster. He presented it to her with pride.

"So, wattaya think?"

"Its… its… amazing!"

Katie smiled with excitement at seeing herself on a glossy poster. On the poster, she leaned against a railing. She looked out to the side and was laughing. The whole poster was edited to look like a cinema film. The colors were old and 80s but then she was shiny and looked refurbished and new. On the top it read, _Katie Knight: A new generation. _Katie grinned and jumped up and down. "Oh Danny it's amazing just amazing." She embraced him and they just stood there hugging right by the door, forgetting about the rest of the class. James enterd and without even lookin up from his poster he was analyzing, he cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. "Guys, break it up." They stopped hugging and went to their seats. Danny looked embarrassed. Katie glared at James and was so angry she broke her only pencil right down the middle. She cursed under her breath. "Hey Brit, can I borrow a pencil?"

"Ya sorry you have to sharpen it though." She handed her a sparkly yellow pencil sweetly.

"Thanks" Katy smiled and stood up to go sharpen her she had gotten her yellow pencil to a nice point, she began to return to her desk, only to make a stop by James first.

"What ever you think you are doing to 'protect' me from Danny, save it. Im a big girl. I can certainly take care of myself." She warned.

James winked at her, "what ever you say little one."

"GAH!" Katie grunted and stormed off to her desk. He really knew how to get under her skin.

Kendall and Carrlos raced in and gathered their two other bandmates. "Behold, the great poster!" They all looked up at it in awe. It looked just like their other posters but it was bigger and shinier. They all high fived and cheered not noticing Jillian standing behind them. She held a poster in one hand and a lemon in the other. Kendall and Logan exchanged glances of " Crap we forgot". Jillian glared at them.

"What the hell guys! I just worked so hard on this poster for YOU two! And now you teamed up with the hot guy and the mexican one"

Carlos looked offended, "I'm actually latino thank you very much!"

Kendall backed him up, "And yes, actually we did team up with them."

Logan felt a little bad though "And, your welcome to join us."

James winked at her

Jillian glared at them, "Actually I'm going to be in the election! You guys are going down!" and with that, she huffed off.

The boys all shrugged and took their seats as they saw Miss Kelsey enter.

"Alright class, today is the day that we pick the best poster! If everyone could hand theirs over with one representative from the teams we can begin." Miss Kelsey exclaimed.

Katy, Jo, Kendall, and Jillian went to the front of the class and held up their poster proudly. Surprisingly, Jillian had managed to change the poster to match her.

"Everybody who is not involved with the election must write your vote and turn it into the basket. I will then tally up the votes!"

A few minutes later Miss Kelsey was tallying up the votes when she got a call.

"Yes, okay thank you." She hung up the phone.

"Everybody please leave your stuff here and get in line in alphabetical order. We need to all stay calm. I'm afraid to alarm you there is a criminal on the premises of the palmwoods and we need to keep you all safe. I am going to count you all off to make sure everyone is here. After that we are all going to go into the supply closet and lock the door. I don't believe we are in any danger thes are just precations until everything is all clear."

Everyone looked frightened. Brittany bit her lip and quickly walked over the end of where the line would be.

Her last name was Zyz so she was ALWAYS at the end.

Jillian and Danny walked near the front of the line.

Their last name was Ace but they weren't related.

Danny looked relaxed but Jillian was nervously biting on her lemon.

Everyone was chattering.

Carlos was excited because this would probably cut into history and he hadn't finished his report on the cold war.

James looked bored scared and full of adrenaline all at the same time. He was consoling a girl who was behind him.

Kendall held Katie's hand tight because instinctively he wanted to keep her safe.

Miss Kelsey was checknig off the clipboard of peoples names as she went down the line.

"Wheres Tyler?" she stated calmly. "Has anybody seen Tyler!" She exclaimed alittle more worried.

Everyone shook their head and looked around.

"Tyler went to get a drink of water" Katy whispered to Kendall.

"Its all my fault!" Katy exclaimed as she broke free from Kendalls grip and ran out the door.

"KATIE!" Kendall yelled.

"Everyone STAY here!" Miss Kelsey warned . She then ran out the door.

A few minutes late she came back and locked the door. "Everybody in the palmwoods is on lockdown. We don't know where the criminal is at the moment." She closed her eyes.

"Katie and Tyler are missing."

======================================================================================================================  
**A/N: Whew cliffhanger! I know haha I wont keep you waiting for long the next chapter will be up in a few days! anyone else excited for green time rush? I am! chiao for now...**


End file.
